Never Too Late
by lfleurdelys
Summary: AU. On a business trip to New York City, Serena Wendler unexpectedly encounters Darien Hall, a handsome acquaintance from her past and her best friend’s brother. In a mere week, they are given a chance to reconnect but is there time for love?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story plot was inspired by a college memory and I hope that you'll enjoy it. However, I am warning you that I am taking liberties with the city of NY. _

_A big thank you to Loki for editing this chapter and the subsequent ones!_

_Happy reading and please review!_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its respective owners.

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 1**

The bright fluorescent lights of the terminal contrasted gracefully with the dark blue sky with a few shiny stars designed for this brisk autumn night. A young woman made her way in a hurried but efficient manner through the midnight crowd and panting, she finally reached her destination behind the sliding glass doors. She quickly hailed a cab and slumped down in the back seat while the friendly driver deposited her packed luggage in his trunk. She closed her eyes briefly, exhausted but happy that she had arrived on time in the beautiful city, vibrant with its nightlife and sophisticated colors.

"What's your destination Miss?" the middle-aged gentleman kindly asked her behind the wheel.

"The Hilton on Fifth, please."

After paying the fare, she stepped out of the typical yellow taxi and entered the elegant lobby of the grand hotel. The antique chandeliers illuminated the pale cream walls and the cherry wood furniture of the room. She walked to the counter and requested the key to her home for the next seven days. The check-in had been a quick process thanks to the scarcity of clients and the late hours of the night. Her room was located on the twentieth floor and she briefly glanced at the stunning display of city lights facing her before closing the heavy velvet drapes. Glancing at the silver watch adorning her wrist, she stifled a yawn and tiredly found her way to the king size bed. She spent a dreamless night, merely fatigued from the flight and the anticipation of the week ahead of her.

--

The cloudy gray skies of the next morning whispered promises of a cold day and she wrapped her belted trench coat tighter against her small frame as she braved the short walk to the building where the reunion was to take place. Once in the warmth of the extensive conference room, she discarded her coat to reveal a classic and sharp black jacket with a matching pleated skirt.

"Good morning Ms. Wendler," an older woman in her mid-forties announced as she took the leather chair next to her. "How are you enjoying New York?"

"It's a beautiful city," she answered sincerely.

"Well, don't work too hard and enjoy the sights while you're here."

"This upcoming project is very exciting though," she quickly declared, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm as she thoughtfully glanced at the thick binder on the glass table.

The woman kindly grinned at the young blonde and affectionately nodded, "it is indeed."

As the pendulum wall clock mechanically approached nine thirty, many more suit-clad individuals were ushered into the room and the meeting started soon afterwards.

--

Her stomach rumbled, emitting embarrassing noises, and she flushed for the second time in a row since she left the presentation. The meeting had unexpectedly dragged on for an additional hour and she felt the repercussion of her hungry state. Her colleagues had asked her to join them for lunch but she politely and speedily refused, having no intention to wait at the expensive restaurant across town. Her cheeks covered in the particular shade of red, she finally arrived at a quiet and empty café and ordered the main dish of the day. Her hunger now satisfied, she fished through her purse for the silver object and dialed the well-known number.

"Raye, it's Serena!" she cheerfully shouted in the earpiece, as she took another bite of the turkey sandwich.

"Still sleeping," her friend grudgingly mumbled.

"Wait, don't hang up. I forgot about the time difference," she apologized before realizing the hour of the day, "but why are you still in bed?"

A moment of silence ensued and she suspiciously continued her probing. "Raye? What happened?"

"I had a long date with Chad."

Her crystalline blue eyes widening, she smirked and questioned her, "is he in bed with you?"

"No," her friend forcefully replied, "don't be ridiculous, I don't let strangers sleep over."

"I would hardly call your boyfriend of two years a stranger," she paused as if pondering the statement, "besides I remember college when…"

"All right, you've made your point," she conceded, "but it's only because I'm too tired to point out your many flaws."

"Nice. Well, I'm in New York for the rest of the week. I thought I'd let you know."

"New York? What about Los Angeles?" she asked, concerned at the sudden change of plans.

"The client wanted to meet here instead. It worked out well actually since I have a seminar to attend for the first two days."

"You know Darien still lives in the city. You should meet up."

She exhaled softly, silently remembering the handsome young man. Dismissing the strange aching in her heart, she nervously told her friend, "I'm not sure your brother would like to see me. We haven't exactly kept in touch."

"I'm sure he would. Let me know if you want to get in touch with him."

"Thank you Raye but I might be busy."

"I think this conversation has gone on long enough. I'm going back to sleep," she added laughing, before hanging up in one harsh click. The young woman in New York grinned at her friend's ruthless conclusion and decided to walk back to the hotel to revise her current work.

--

She was to meet the attendants of the seminar at a chic banquet in half an hour and she critically glanced at her reflection in the elaborate mirror of the bathroom. Her sunny blond locks were fashioned in an elegant French twist and a few curly strands loosely framed her delicate face. She applied the charcoal mascara swiftly across her eyelashes and lightly brushed a dark coral gloss over her lips. She looked over her image one last time, satisfied at the beautiful woman in a forest green beaded chiffon dress staring back at her.

She arrived at the reception, held on the top floor of a towering office building, with five minutes to spare thanks to a shortcut taken by the cab driver. Waiting at the entrance for the elevators, she nervously tapped her manicured fingers against her metal trim clutch.

"Serena, is that you?"

She silently chuckled at the irony of her earlier conversation. The masculine voice was unmistakably familiar and her mind was already envisioning the young man she clearly remembered. She slowly turned around, her heart pounding against her chest while she tried to regain a sense of reality.

"Hi Darien," she greeted him, her hand shaking slightly as she extended it toward him.

He gently pushed the polite gesture away and embraced her in a bear hug. Her surprised arms soon encircled him and she gasped softly, the flood of past memories washing over her in calm waves.

"It's been so long. How have you been?" he asked finally, planting his firm hands on her shoulders.

"I'm great. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Busy as always. But I love it here."

She stared at his handsome features for a moment, relishing in the manifestation of the past. He stood in front of her a few inches taller than she initially recollected. His midnight blue eyes no longer held their sarcastic playfulness, but they were twinkling with a wise maturity. Adulthood had spread over his handsome features, but then again, she had not seen him in six years. The handsome and charming man before her replaced the aloof boy she remembered.

"Listen, I'm running late for a meeting, but maybe we can catch up later while you're in town?" he questioned her with a hidden urgency in his tone.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," she replied, holding the crisp white business card he had handed to her a few seconds ago.

He briefly hugged her once again, a look of surprise on her face, before disappearing as swiftly through the massive elevator doors.

--

Her calm eyes staring distantly at the view her hotel bedroom offered, she absently twirled a strand of golden hair in her fingers. Her thoughts lost in the blue eyes of a certain individual, she let her mind wander back to the past.

Seeing him tonight had been a pleasant surprise, but perhaps even more, an encounter filled with his electric touch and the warmth she felt every time she saw him. It never failed. He had been a permanent fixture of her thoughts in high school and he was still the same young man she had liked from afar. From the first time she saw him, he had been the epitome of prince charming with his dark, tall and handsome features. Her innocent crush had steadily grown as she became acquainted with him. Ghostly memories of the past were quickly running before her ocean blue eyes and she sighed quietly at their unexpected meeting. She suddenly wondered if her feelings for him had always been present, concealed in the shadows of her heart.

She shook her head. She had never allowed herself to be true to her feelings when he was involved. Never revealing her secret desires to her friends, most importantly to a graceful and opinioned raven haired woman, her best friend and his sister. She had imagined the intricate web of difficulties and relations it would have undeniably created and she refused to be a part of it. After all, she was content to love him from a distance. She embraced the idea from the very beginning; she could not help it. He was so wonderful and it had been enough. Always apart, never closing the gap between them. Yes, it was the way it was meant to be.

But tonight had been refreshing and startling. She recalled her conversation with Raye but she had not dared to imagine such a fateful encounter. She sighed desperately. She had forgotten about him and the emotions he consequently brought to the surface. High school was another world and she grew up, slowly leaving the past behind until the innocent love she held for him became a distant and fading memory. In the darkness of the night, she was no longer certain that she had successfully buried the image of him.

The shrill and incessant rings of the phone beckoned her attention and she slowly walked to the nightstand, waking up from her confused reverie.

"Serena? Where were you?"

Immediately recognizing the voice at the other end of the line, she comfortably sat on the bed and smiled at the intruder of her musings.

"Hey Lita. I just got back from dinner. How's everything at home?"

"It's wonderful but I wish my cold would go away. I'm sorry I've left you alone this week," she sheepishly added.

"Don't worry about it. I'm meeting with the head architect on Wednesday and I'll handle everything. Just get some rest."

"All right. I owe you."

"Next month, you're welcome to take over my projects," she teased her.

She picked up the mocking tone and laughed. "I'm not that sorry."

She continued the conversation for the next forty minutes with her associate, reporting the ideas she received at the business banquet for their next design project. She would certainly enjoy this future occupation. The firm she worked for had been contacted to design the interior of a new office building in the center of the finance district. The managing partner had confidently suggested that Lita and she headed the challenging assignment. There was no doubt that this project would require long hours and an abundance of creativity, but it would certainly prove itself to be rewarding in the end. She was definitely looking forward to stepping in the imaginary realms where inspiration and design meshed at once.

--

The afternoon after, she carefully stared at the glossy card, still unsure of her decision. Why was she hesitating? She pondered the absurd question yet again but could not handle the actual answer. He was simply an old acquaintance, her best friend's brother. Surely, she owed him a phone call. Courageously, she grabbed her cell phone and heard the recognizable ringing tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darien, it's Serena Wendler."

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me," he joked.

"Of course not, I was just busy with work," she lied smoothly as he chuckled quietly.

"If you're free, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great," she replied sincerely with a hint of excitement.

She instructed him on the name and address of her hotel and it was decided that he would meet her in the lobby since he was the one educated on the geography of the city and its commendable eateries.

--

The Italian restaurant they chose was located three blocks from her temporary residence and it was a charming and rustic building with an inviting atmosphere. They sat down quietly and made small talk while waiting for their orders to arrive.

"I talked to Raye, she said you weren't going to call me," he solicited her abruptly, curiosity overtaking his civility.

She blushed faintly at the unforeseen attack and responded prudently, "Darien, we haven't really talked since high school."

"That's true and it's my fault. I've never been good at keeping in touch," he remarked with unashamed honesty.

"Besides, Raye is my friend…" she started before he interrupted her.

"Of course, but we are also friends. I've always considered Raye's friends my own, you know. Especially you. You were always around when we were young."

He reached across the table and tenderly grabbed her hand to convey the sincerity in his words. She smiled at him and nodded.

"They were good times."

They caught up with their respective lives and Serena sat back in awe at the accomplishments of her companion. After graduating with honors from Columbia University, he joined a financial and assets management firm where he quickly walked up the echelon of seniority and experience. At twenty-seven, he was recently promoted to director of the regional office. She beamed proudly at him but she was never taken aback. Since high school, he had proven himself to be a bright and intelligent young man with triumphant assurances for the future. He had been the veiled object of her admiration for a long while.

The dinner ended an hour later with promises to renew their encounter the following evening. Under the protective and heavy blankets of her bed, sleep beckoned her gradually and allowed the beautiful woman to gently fall in a world of dreams where a familiar dark haired man made an indisputable appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 2**

From the corner of her cerulean eye, she noticed the skeleton of the vertiginous structure erected proudly at the center of the hectic site. The sound of machines was emitted amidst the normally quiet street within the financial district. Behind the tall wooden fence, she then noticed the hard steel that was being used as a frame for the first floors of the formation resembling an office building. Wooden planks were scattered across the ground for workers and rare visitors. For a minute, she briefly stopped in her tracks and she watched the progressing edifice in unadulterated awe.

A sandy haired man greeted her joyfully amidst the characteristically deafening noises at the construction site. A smile tucked at the corners of her mouth as she watched him steadfastly direct a few men on his right before patting them on the back in a friendly gesture. He walked over to her and shook her hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Andrew Horton, the architect."

"Serena Wendler," she said with a slight tilt of the head.

"Let's get started, shall we? I apologize for meeting at the site, but I thought it would be more beneficial for you."

"It is. I really appreciate it."

They made their way toward the planning work area and he showed her the various sketches and plans for the completed building. She marveled at his talented drawings and the concept he had anticipated. They spent the entire morning discussing and debating their ideas to form a unique and combined vision of the whole project, as intended by its owner and the board of directors. Her contemporary and edgy ideas clashed at first with his traditional trademark, but they finally reached a compromise in a heated but respectable debate, their admiration for one another growing by the end of their meeting.

"Let me treat you to lunch," he said, concluding their work centered conversation.

"I'll accept because you are a fierce opponent Mr. Horton."

He chuckled but did not deny her statement. "It's Andrew please and no more arguments during the meal," he joked half-pleadingly.

She nodded vigorously and they strolled to the busy street filled with soaring office buildings and classic restaurants. Many men and women, sharply clothed in expensive business attire, made their way to their regular lunch locations but the friendly debaters managed to find a table in a popular eatery renowned for its simple and inexpensive dishes. She ordered the chicken Caesar salad with a quick glance at the menu while he carefully chose the homemade risotto.

"So what do you do during your free time Andrew, besides torturing your coworkers?" she asked him with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Spending time with my lovely wife," he responded dreamily with stars adorning his chocolate brown eyes.

"Newlywed?" she pondered out loud.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little, you have the glow," she told him, amused at his love struck attitude.

He returned her answer with a bright smile and proceeded to share information concerning his new bride, including her favorite color and endearing habits. Serena could only grin silently and appreciatively as she felt the love plainly pouring out of the young man facing her.

"We should go to dinner on Friday and I'll introduce you to her."

"That'll be nice," she affirmed before recollecting, "but I am spending time with a friend while in town."

"Your friend is welcome as well. I'm always pleased to make new acquaintances," he said with such conviction that she laughed and accepted his request at once. Their appetites fulfilled, the lunch ended and they said their goodbyes as more work that was more demanding was inevitably awaiting them.

--

The dim sunset, shadowed by dark clouds, slowly announced the evening to come and Serena glanced at the clock frantically, a crimson peep-toe pump in her hand. She was running late, she thought dismally. Time had been inconsequent as she had greedily studied the project's files earlier on. As a result, she had not realized the ticking clock furiously nearing seven forty. Grabbing her woolen scarf, she headed for the elevators, closing the door of her room with a bang. In the lobby of her hotel, she caught sight of a familiar ebony mop of hair and she went to him at once, apologizing profusely for her tardiness. He dismissed it with a wave of the hand and promised her that he had only just arrived due to hectic traffic on his way.

Once outside, he directed her to a sleek black Mercedes and she climbed in, admiring the exterior of the vehicle. "Nice car, Darien."

"Thanks. I figured I deserved it."

She giggled at his arrogant statement. "I'm sure. Where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking of a Chinese restaurant if it's all right with you."

"Sounds perfect, I haven't had that in awhile."

"How are you liking New York? It's different, isn't it?" he questioned her with interest, his voice tingling with humor.

She pouted at the apparent teasing. "I'll need more than a week to start embracing the weather but the city itself is amazing. Is it the reason you moved here?"

He nodded and added, "Going to college here was an experience all its own and I decided to stay here afterwards. It just made sense. More job opportunities and I wanted to be independent."

"I can understand that."

The ride continued smoothly and they made it to their destination in time for their reservation. She reveled in the decor of the interior which used conventional and decorative Asian motifs on the wall decorations and watercolor paintings while the furniture added a modern twist to the large room. Darien, sensing her silent awe, nudged her toward the table the hostess presented and they sat down, her eyes continuously studying the intricate patterns of the designs.

"You must love your work," Darien commented casually.

She finally rested her sapphire orbs on her friend. "It took me some time to figure out what I wanted to do in college but one semester, I walked in on an interior design class and it just clicked."

"That's wonderful. You were always an artist."

Her heart tenderly warmed at his remembrance of that fact and she nodded positively. "I'm glad I found a way to continue this hobby. I enjoy it so much!" she exclaimed with bare eagerness.

"I know what you mean. My work is keeping me busy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

Their conversation grew quieter as their meals were served. Nevertheless, she found herself staring at him quite often and only hoped that her gaze was discrete. Sitting across from him, conversing with him like old friends, she had a difficult time comprehending the commotion in her lonely heart. His presence filled her with unexplained ease and comfort. She flinched slightly at her current thoughts and returned to the bowl of rice on the draped table.

--

The shimmering moon was casting a soft glow in the deserted areas of the famous park. They walked silently enjoying their comfortable companionship after dinner. She sneaked glances at him from the corner of her eye and watched his midnight black hair fall over his intense staring eyes unnoticed. She resisted the temptation to push back the guilty strand and tucked her hands further within the deep pockets of her asymmetrical jacket. She scolded herself at the emerging emotions and blocked her current train of thought.

"We talked about our families, our careers and friends, but I never asked you, do you have someone special in your life?" his voice shattering the peaceful silence of the night.

She smiled at the friendly inquiry and shook her head. "No one in particular. What about you? You never dated much in high school," she continued unexpectedly, a question she had secretly wondered about many times, "yet, it wasn't for lack of opportunity."

He chuckled at the turn of the investigation and nodded firmly, in agreement with the truth of her words. He responded directly, his eyes bleakly staring into the unknown distance. "I didn't care about it in high school and to an extent, I've never had a long time girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I dated a lot of beautiful women," he mischievously declared with flourish, "but I'll be involved in an actual relationship when I find the right one."

"What about high school?" she asked again despite herself.

He stared at her for a minute before answering her probing question, "I didn't think anyone really cared."

"But many girls had crushes on you. You could have dated any girl you wanted."

"So-called followers but these girls barely knew anything about me. Although you were different," he teased her, but his jocular tone escaped her rationale as a blush stained her cold cheeks. Had she been obvious? Her mind lost in an utterly confusing state, she did not notice his brows furrowing as he considered her words. His cobalt blue eyes bored into her own and she turned away at his intense gaze. She had not uttered a single word and she chortled nervously, in an attempt to break the sudden awkwardness.

"Crush? Let's not go that far. I just admired your determination. You always knew what you wanted," she admitted evasively.

He laughed and unguardedly responded, "not everything."

She raised an eyebrow at his puzzling answer but dismissed it, suddenly unwilling to dwell any longer in the past. "Well I know I would die for some hot chocolate. How can you live in this state? It's ridiculously cold. I miss the California sunshine."

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her leather glove clad hand. "I know a great café around the corner."

--

The next morning, she woke up from a dream colored with past memories. She sat on her comfortable bed, rubbing her tired eyes and stretching her legs. With a heavy sigh, she recalled these particular moments spent at his sides vividly. It was her freshman year in high school that she met a wonderful although brashly honest girl. They quickly became friends and were inseparable during their studies as well as their weekend activities. On a sunny afternoon spent in the living room of her best friend watching movies, she met her older brother for the first time. He was a handsome young man and as her visits to their residence increased, she became a great acquaintance of his, sharing laughter and amusing stories. Yet, their friendship was kept at bay, always distant due to their age difference and her personal fear that he might discover the secret crush she harbored.

Then her junior year, her prom date unceremoniously dumped her a week before the actual dance and on his spring break from the university, he gallantly offered to be her escort to stop the tears pouring freely down her stricken cheeks. She had flushed considerably before nodding a thank you. He never knew to this day that his proposal had meant the world to her. They spent the evening under the magical lights of the dance floor and she cherished the memories for a long time afterwards despite the friendly approach to the entire night. There was no goodnight kiss, simply a casual hug to conclude the evening. Nonetheless she went to bed feeling blissfully content, her heart pounding at the thought of him. She smiled tenderly at the recollection and gently closed the door to her past. It was a different time, another world. She had work to attend to, and the morning had yet to begin.

The makeshift office in the corner of her hotel bedroom was festooned with unorganized files as she furiously entered the data in her laptop. It was eight in the evening and she had yet to take a break. She opened the presentation application and started creating another graphical chart. Considering the entire day wasted on administrative paperwork and reports, she whimpered regretfully that she could not begin the creative and fascinating aspect of the project. A harsh knock at the door jolted her from her inner complaints and she thoughtfully walked to the entrance, unable to make an accurate guess on the identity of the late visitor.

"Darien, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, holding a brown bag in his right hand. "You're a workaholic. You haven't answered your cell today and I figured I'd drop by and bring you something to eat."

She quickly ushered him in the room and opened the delicious treat. "I'm starving," she declared honestly as she devoured the pasta dish he had brought.

She glanced at him for the first time this evening and noticed their contrast in clothing state. She blushed at his designer suit and perfectly ironed shirt while she had haphazardly discarded shoes and jacket alike on the bed a couple of hours ago. Her wrinkled white cotton blouse loosely clinging to her body over her tailored pants and her golden locks pulled in a messy ponytail, she felt the need to excuse herself for her disheveled appearance. But his unreadable scrutiny stopped her midway and she cleared her throat, unsure at what she had seen in the blue of his eyes.

"Thank you for dinner. I actually forgot to eat today."

"You're welcome. Couldn't let you starve after all. And I had the suspicion you didn't have dinner anyway."

"Speaking from experience?" she taunted him.

"Unfortunately yes. So what are you working on?"

She enthusiastically shared the ideas of her project and gestured widely, trying to convey the whole picture to him. They spent the rest of the evening discussing her work and he left an hour later, satisfied at his much needed visit. She wistfully stared at his departing figure in the carpeted hallway and shook her head at the hopeful sound in her heart. They were only friends and she gladly accepted their renewed camaraderie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 3**

Her brown messenger bag unevenly thrown over her shoulder, she ordered a much needed caffeine drink from the recently opened coffee shop inside the hotel. She silently thanked her assistant for booking accommodations next to her place of work. With a glance at the time, she picked up the pace and marched outside, bundled up against the cold with a cream wool jacket. On her way to yet another meeting, she quickly realized that she had forgotten to mention tonight's arrangements to Darien. Mentally scolding herself for the oversight, she removed the cashmere-lined glove from her hand and found his number registered in her call log.

"Hello?"

"Darien, I hope I'm not interrupting," she started, cradling the phone to her ear while sipping the warm cup of mocha trapped in a tight grip by her freezing fingers.

"Not at all, I just got out of an appointment. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight with a co-worker and his wife. He's the architect for the project. I apologize for the late invite, but I meant to ask you yesterday."

"I'm mortally offended that you made plans with anyone other than myself during your trip," his voice smooth and rich before it broke into a quiet laugh.

"What if I make it up to you by spending Sunday with you? It's my last day in the city and my schedule just cleared out," she merrily counterattacked his ridiculous reply.

"That's a deal Serena. So when is the dinner?"

Her mouth quirked upward at his lighthearted eagerness and she notified him of the arrangements for the evening. She closed her cell phone after hearing the distinct click from the other end and hurried to the now familiar building across the street.

--

Satisfied with the results of her meeting with the partner in charge of the New York office, she stepped out once more in the chilly weather and attempted to shield her small frame from the cold wind sweeping across the city in its typically harsh manner. Her cell phone rang unexpectedly as she crossed the hectic street to her hotel.

"Hi Raye! How are you?" she greeted her friend, recognizing the caller's identity at once.

"Good, but jealous of my brother. He gets to hear and see you more than I do when I'm your supposed best friend," she ended her tirade with a mocking and falsely unforgiving tone.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. This project is fantastic!" she added sincerely while a troubling thought was nudging her overly active mind.

"I'm glad you're there to spend time with Darien though. He's always been uncharacteristically lonely."

"What do you mean? He seems like the social butterfly to me," she replied, laughing at her childish comparison and remembering her week filled with their many agreeable outings.

"He has friends, but he enjoys his independence a little too much. I worry about him sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if he never marries and spends his life miserable and alone," the overprotective sister fretted with troubled concern.

"You're being dramatic Raye," she reassured her, hilarity sparkling in her sapphire eyes, "he's a great guy, he'll never be by himself. Besides, I hear that his bossy sister would never let him out of sight."

"Bossy! How dare you, I am the embodiment of the submissive and serene woman."

They shared a laugh at their usual and harmless teasing, before the worried voice of her friend turned toward their unpredictably informative conversation once more.

"I'm serious Serena," she reaffirmed confidently.

"I know, but have more faith in your brother. Weren't you the one ranting about his latest conquests the other day?"

"They're meaningless to him. He dates them and dumps them a month later. Maybe you can convince him to think of a relationship."

She pensively recalled her own discussion with Darien on the matter. The imposing words at the other end of the line widened her curiosity as she pondered their implication.

"Why me?"

The raven-haired woman impatiently explained, "You were also a serial dater in college before you met Seiya. Then everything changed."

"All right, I see your point," Serena reluctantly agreed to the atypical request. She pushed the off button a few minutes later, rubbing her temples in gentle circles to calm her confused thoughts.

Her loyalty certainly lied with her friends, and yet she could not help but wonder if she was intruding in unauthorized territory. She and he were rapidly developing a friendship of their own and although she understood his sister's well meaning concerns, she was uncertain whether it was her place to push him toward this unspoken path. She softly sighed at the image of him. He was a wonderful and charming man and she suddenly felt a throbbing pang of jealousy at their earlier conversation in the park. Who would be the lucky one to warm that unreachable heart of his?

She shook her head fervently. Surely, she was only concerned as his friend. Yet, memories of the past were mingling with the present and she found herself on the verge of falling in love with him for a second time. She furiously closed her eyes to chase away the unwanted realization in vain. She then made a firm resolve to carefully lock the doors to her difficult heart and welcome the distance once more. Distance. A desirable obstacle to set in motion the preventable feelings out of reach.

--

The phone glued to her ear, she opened her laptop to email the much-needed document. "It's now sent Lita," she said to her associate after completing the quick task during their second conference call of the week.

"I got it, that's a long one." She whistled in appreciation of the detailed work.

"I know, but it's only a rough draft for now. Do you think you can get started on the preliminary sketches?"

"Definitely. How was the meeting with the architect?"

"We fought at first, but I think this may be our greatest project yet."

"With the money they are paying us, I sure hope so. We need to deliver something fabulous Serena," she joked, yet recognized the truth of her statement.

"I'm confident as well. I'm actually going to meet him and his wife tonight for dinner. He's a great guy."

"I'm just glad you're not spending every hour of the day working on this project. Work shouldn't be the only priority in your life," she reprimanded her driven colleague.

"I know that. Don't worry about it. I've been seeing Darien as well," she casually added, intent on proving to her that she was far removed from the image her friend teasingly painted.

"And who is this Darien?"

"Just a friend from high school. He's Raye's older brother actually. That's all."

"I see," she pretended to agree.

"Lita, let's get back to business. There are many areas to cover."

She discussed the work they were to complete before she was coming home to face the fearless and imposing Mr. Jones, the partner in charge of their reputed office. She soon terminated the communication and continued to type the new ideas and the possible problems she might encounter during the length of the assignment.

Three hours had passed and, exasperated at the jumble of words before her, she closed her black laptop in one swift motion and turned the leather chair toward the large foggy window. She cursed inwardly and muttered a few accusatory phrases under her breath against the rough draft of her project proposal, yet she was incapable of dismissing the actual reason behind her cruel frustration. Unwilling to concentrate on her work any longer, she headed to the shower, angrily discarding her wrinkled clothes on the tiled floor.

The cold water was dripping on her heated skin, finally washing away the appalling thoughts she possessed earlier. She reached for a fluffy cotton towel and wrapped herself in the soft texture. Glancing at the ornate mirror, she twisted her blond locks in a messy chignon and smiled confidently at her reflection. She would not let ridiculous wonderings disturb the peaceful setting of her mind. Unfalteringly, she reached for her vanilla scented lotion and applied a generous amount on her arms. She exhaled loudly and continued her preparations for the pleasant and lengthy evening to come.

--

Hailing a yellow cab, she stepped inside and instructed the young driver on the restaurant's name and address. She made it a point to arrive in time, fully aware that the two parties did not exactly know each other, yet she found Darien nonchalantly leaning against the concrete wall with a certain degree of surprise. He was sharply dressed in an olive green cashmere sweater and tailored gray pants under a warm wool coat. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her reaction, and offered his arm before they walked inside.

"You're late," he whispered quietly to her, his warm breath caressing her fair neck.

She faintly shivered at the intimate gesture and went on, "You're the one who's early."

"Punctuality my friend. It's a game you should try one day."

She laughed despite herself. Tardiness was a terrible habit of hers that she had fought since her early academic years, but she still found the particular topic challenging at times.

"Raye has been telling you stories," she muttered, merriment dancing in her eyes.

"My informant will remain nameless," he declared ardently before chuckling at the disbelief painted on her soft features.

"Have it your way for now," she told him with a wink.

An organized line of patrons extending out onto the street waited to get a table inside the newly acclaimed restaurant, but Andrew had thankfully made reservations on time. They entered the beautiful area where decorative stone pillars supported white faux ceiling beams. The wallpapers were somber in color and a gothic chandelier illuminated the dark lobby. The flashy entrance led to a large room lit with recessed spotlights and extravagant thin veils offered the appearance of a secluded dining experience for each glass top table. The trickling sound of the waterfall in the background was another exaggerated feature and she grinned widely at the over the top design.

"Hi Andrew, nice to see you again!" she warmly saluted him before extending her hand to the dazzling blonde beside him. "You must be Mina, I've heard so much about you."

Her companion flushed at her words before jabbing a teasing finger in her husband's arm. "Forgive Andrew, he talks too much, but I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"And this is Darien Hall, a friend from the old days," she gestured toward the dark haired man and formal introductions were exchanged.

"The old days? Now I feel old," he jokingly replied and helped her remove her pea coat. Her pink silk blouse and knee-length velvet skirt were revealed and he smiled softly at the elegant and stunning attire. She caught his subtle stare and he quickly addressed the couple before him, "it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Serena, what do you think of the design?" the architect inquired, a chortle escaping his lips at the obvious question.

"It's certainly unique. What were they thinking? I'm assuming the owners did this on purpose."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. The designer is an acquaintance and he lost a heavy bet and thus the curtains as a result."

Laughter erupted at the inviting table and Serena declared in-between giggles, "a heavy price to pay indeed."

A waiter interrupted their comfortable conversation and orders were rapidly taken with hunger interrupting their train of thought. The executive chef of the restaurant had recently received rave reviews from a top critic and decisions were easily made concerning their respective meals. A bottle of red wine was eagerly poured into waiting glasses and while starting on succulent appetizers, the four individuals continued their discussion.

"So how do you two know each other? Let me guess, high school sweethearts?" Mina eagerly speculated as she glanced at the couple with newfound curiosity.

The unexpected conjecture caught her off guard and she quickly dismissed the romantic notion that had captured the blonde's contemplation. "Oh no, his sister is my best friend and we simply met this way." She did not dare to glance at the man sitting next to her and she shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair.

"Definitely not, I was never able to convince her to date me," he replied smoothly.

She turned around and stared at him, mortified at his sudden banter. Nevertheless, she quickly recovered and playfully fought back, "what can I say, he never knew how to woo a woman."

The newlyweds shared the apparent joke while Mina nodded fervently. "Typical of men. The art of seduction is a difficult lesson to learn," she finished impishly.

"I disagree. Seduction is easy, but finding a worthy opponent is priceless. I'm waiting to meet my match, one who will not succumb to my charms from the first moment."

Joviality exploded at his arrogant remark and had not subsided for many minutes. "Darien, you're a riot," Andrew chipped in. He mockingly raised his glass to him as a sign of his supposed admiration.

"And Raye was actually worried about you," Serena asserted, wiping the few tears of glee that had fallen on her rosy cheeks.

"So Serena, why is a California-based firm in charge of one of the largest projects in downtown New York?" Mina inquired, easily changing topics. The two men turned their attention toward her, equally intrigued at the awaiting response.

"Aside from the fact that we're one of the best design firms in the country?" she joked and indisputably received smiles from her listeners, "the owner is from San Francisco and we successfully headed over half of his projects in the state. He's now expanding, toying with the idea of going nationwide."

"Impressive."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the final result of this one. It's exciting. It's the only thing Andrew can talk about these days."

She nodded enthusiastically, "I feel the same way."

"Well, I'm particularly glad that it got you to New York."

"Me too. And on this note, to newfound friends!" she declared with overflowing cheerfulness.

Amidst alcoholic drinks and chocolate soufflés, the dinner persisted and concluded in enjoyable conversation and four individuals promised to contact each other and renew their acquaintance at the first opportunity. While one couple quietly headed home, the other found their way back to a particular hotel as a certain gentleman insisted on escorting her back to her room. They exchanged reluctant goodbyes, both secretly unwilling to end the wonderful evening yet the silence remained unbroken as they parted quietly.

--

_AN: Please Review! I'd love to get your feedback and it's encouraging me to write!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the dark gray sky was barely alight, confirming the earliness of the day. In the darkness of her room, the red digits on the clock were glowing brightly, announcing six thirty. The young woman stifled a yawn, stretching her tired limbs as she made her way to the polished wooden desk. The sleek black laptop before her was casting a soft glow upon her exhausted face. She blinked quickly, not accustomed to the sudden presence of light. Her right hand still on the mouse, she moved it swiftly to the second window on the screen. Her action betraying her weary exterior as she was gradually becoming aware of the work in progress neatly typed in document format before her. Logging online, she opened the first item of business, the typical checking of the inbox. A wide grin reached the corners of her mouth and her ocean blue eyes were absorbing the information of the latest email at a rapid pace.

Mina Horton had left her a lengthy note insisting on meeting her after her morning work schedule for a shopping excursion to the famous stores of New York City. She quickly typed her confirmation to the lovely idea and actively buried herself under paperwork and files from the project.

The hours quietly passed by, but the busy worker barely arched an eyebrow to glance at the clock. It was one twenty and she was finishing the last report of the day. The discarded lunch was thrown in the empty trashcan and she finally took notice of the actual time. She hurriedly organized her files in a neat pile and saved the appropriate documents on the screen. After a much-needed shower, she raced through the closet and picked a casual outfit for the afternoon, consisting of dark blue jeans and a fitted black sweater.

In a whirlwind of thirty minutes, she managed to grab a taxi and reach her destination, breathless but meeting the appointment date. The beautiful woman from last night waved cheerfully upon seeing her and they quickly approached one another through the overwhelming crowd of bystanders.

"Hi Mina, how are you?"

"Great. I'm glad you're not spending your last weekend in New York holed up in your hotel room and working. Though I have the suspicion you were doing just that before meeting me," she pronounced knowingly, as if speaking from past observation and experience.

"You're right, but I'm extremely glad you're taking me away from it," she stated with definite sincerity.

"Then let's get started. I absolutely love this time of the year; sales all around to announce the start of the holidays."

Serena laughed at her companion's exuberance and declared with a wink, "Let's see how much we can spend today."

Eagerly weaving their way through the mazes of department stores, they found themselves exhausted at a nearby bench three hours later, their goals thoroughly accomplished as evidenced from their lighter wallets and heavy bags.

"This is what I call a marathon shopping spree. I'm proud of us."

Her companion chuckled silently while sipping the ice tea she had recently purchased to quench her thirst. "But our efforts were rewarding. Now, tell me, what is going on between you and Darien?"

She warily glared at her cheerful friend. "We're just friends. That's all."

"And yet, your chemistry is palpable to anyone around you two."

"Mina!" she admonished before continuing, "I did like him but it was a long time ago; an innocent crush."

"And now?" she probed gently, her curious stare fixing on the telltale blush.

"I don't know, he's changed and I think I'm falling in love with him all over again." She sighed at her admission and shook her head fervently, as if to escape her own musings. "I don't want to think about it, let's see if we can conclude our trip with the stores across the street."

With a groan and a laugh, the striking pair departed their place and continued their spending efforts with renewed energy.

--

A pair of dark sunglasses perched upon the bridge of her nose, she suddenly wondered how the weather had turned so quickly in a single night. Rays of sunshine were bravely piercing through white clouds, giving the autumn day the brilliance of the summer months. Nevertheless, gusty winds embracing fallen leaves and other objects in its path demonstrated the stereotypical characteristics of the season. She wrapped her silk scarf over her exposed pale neck and waited in the entrance of the hotel for her friend. Within minutes, an expensive black car speedily made its way towards her and she grinned at the driver.

"Am I late?" he asked with a charming smirk.

Amused, she told him, "no, I was early for once."

"Let's get going then."

She stepped inside the car, awkwardly recognizing the owner's familiar cologne. "What are we doing today?"

"How about ice skating in Central Park?"

"Sure," she nervously replied.

He cast a worried glance toward her at her answer and questioned her immediately, "what's wrong?"

"My talents don't exactly lie on the ice."

He tittered, "don't worry, I won't let you fall."

--

Indeed, he smoothly led her toward the spotless ice rink, glistening thanks to the inviting sun, and gently extended his arm toward her. He patiently taught her the basics of the winter sport, his hand never leaving hers. With rough and fundamental skills, she managed a few steps on her own and thirty minutes later, they were gliding on the hard surface, enjoying each other's company. She smiled in amazement at his persistence as he executed an effortless spin. After unfastening the tight laces of her skates, she enthusiastically thanked him for the outing and the duo headed toward the celebrated museums of the city for a cultural and touristic visit.

In the European Paintings gallery of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, she felt his enthralled gaze upon her more than once as she avidly admired the amazing works of a particular French artist. She frowned quietly, but turned her attention back to the oil on canvas before her, plainly titled "The Horse Fair." She refused to reflect upon her feelings toward a certain dark haired man, preferring to immerse her thoughts in the illustrious world of art. However, a warm hand on her shoulder prevented her initial escape.

"What are you contemplating?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the rest of the audience.

"Rosa Bonheur. I studied her when I was in college and wrote a paper on her artworks," she continued with her sapphire orbs fixed on the painting, "she studied domesticated animals and the realism is sensed in her strokes and colors."

He sensed the raw admiration in her eager tone and smiled softly at her words. "Have you seen her paintings before?"

With a negative gesture of the head, she continued, "this is the first time, it's why it's so special."

"I'm glad I get to share this moment with you then."

He quietly walked away, leaving her to her own musings as he perused the walls of the large room. She stood still, feeling a gradual turmoil building within her stubborn mind. She stole a curious glance at his retreating figure and wondered again how he managed to fill the chambers of her heart with his magnetic presence after all these years. She sighed and joined him as they approached the neighboring gallery.

The rest of the afternoon was spent inspecting the galleries and library from the Museum of Modern Art where the young interior designer had found inspiration in the contemporary art pieces on countless occasions during her bachelor's degree. The glossy photographs found on the Internet or in the heavy textbooks she studied paled in comparison to the actual artworks before her bright blue eyes. She rarely forgot her escort and she pulled him into her liberal world as her incessant and knowledgeable whispers filled his indulging ears.

--

The sun gradually set and they made their way to a bistro nearby. The animated crowd in the restaurant belonged to a younger generation and a local rock band were playing in one of the spacious corners. They ordered quickly, hunger dominating their thoughts thanks to their constant and laborious walking.

"So which one was your favorite piece?"

"You can't ask me this question. It's impossible to choose!" she affirmed with such seriousness that a sudden rush of deep laughter escaped his lips.

Regaining his composure, he told her earnestly, "you really know your art. I'm impressed."

"I would hope so, art history was my second major," she declared smugly.

"I had a good time."

"Me too. Thank you for showing me around."

"The evening is not over yet," he revealed, his cobalt eyes twinkling mischievously at the alluring blonde.

She raised an eyebrow, but did not find the time to question him properly since a tall lanky waiter arrived with their meals. They keenly dug into the food on their brightly colored plates and the conversation was forgotten momentarily.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Hall?" she solicited after another delicious nibble from her ravioli dish.

"Dancing," he stated, unveiling his mysterious plan.

"You realize I have a six o'clock flight tomorrow morning?" she chided him with clear amusement dancing in her cerulean orbs.

"But you only live once."

Her gorgeous grin gave him the reply he was awaiting and they finished their dinner at a hurried pace, both enthusiastic about their nocturnal activities.

He took her to a famed nightclub, located on 10th avenue, quickly dismissing the length of the line of an equally enthusiastic horde. Slipping recognizable green bills to the large bouncer with practiced expertise, he gallantly let the surprised woman inside the dark lounge.

"I've been here before," he acknowledged nonchalantly.

"I can see that," she merrily responded. She scanned the lively interior and gasped at the grandeur of the luxurious club. "This place is amazing."

The music blasted from surround speakers strategically placed upon high ceiling beams and spotlights were crazily sweeping back and forth over the energized clubbers. A fully furnished marble bar was positioned at the center of the dance floor with talented bartenders pouring drinks with extravagant flair.

"Let's start with a drink. What can I get you?"

"A cosmopolitan please."

--

Twenty minutes later, she swayed her hips to the enticing song with the half-empty martini glass between her graceful fingers. Grabbing the handsome man with her free hand, she announced to him, "come on let's dance!"

"As you wish," he replied before gulping down an Irish whiskey on the rocks.

A drunken atmosphere surrounded the attractive couple on the packed dance floor as the mix of alcohol and deafening music continued for the next three hours.

Around midnight, he hailed a cab to her hotel, unwilling to drive in his present state.

"I can't remember the last time I've been drunk," he admitted frankly, his head hanging low in obvious shame.

She laughed at his misfortune, lifting a shaky hand to her glassy eyes. "I feel like I've partied like a college girl tonight. It's been awhile."

"We're insane. What were we thinking? Trying to relive our youth? I'm too old for this."

The mirth overcame her once more and the sweet sound of her laughter filled the taxi. "Maybe," she furtively replied before glancing at his fallen form at her side.

They finally stumbled out of the car and into the stylish vestibule of the hotel. As a gentleman, he suitably noted, it was his duty to accompany her back to her room. Due to his obstinate insistence, they were now riding the empty elevator to her floor in a drunken stupor. She chortled at their disheveled reflection staring back at them from the steel massive doors. What an unexpected pair they made. Her golden locks were unevenly framing her flushed face while her carefully planned makeup was smeared from their outing. His clothes were in a state of disarray for the normally impeccably dressed man, his arm was carelessly draped over her shoulders.

"Darien, we're here," she admonished as she struggled to find the magnetic card in her overflowing purse.

He steadied himself against the cream walls of the hallway, his piercing stare boring into the back of her head. "Darien?" she questioned again, his silence prompting her query.

"You look beautiful Serena."

She giggled at his words. "We're drunk. But thank you anyway."

"I'm serious. You're absolutely amazing," he huskily whispered as he caressed her surprised cheek with gentle fingers.

Her carefully guarded self shattered at his tender touch and she slowly turned toward him, unable to escape his gaze. Before long, his lips descended upon hers and he kissed her with a passion that reignited her secret feelings. She eagerly returned his embrace, intertwining her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her willing body.

As Darien and Serena stumbled into the hotel room, they soon found themselves in Serena's bedroom. He crushed her lips with his own as he stumbled backwards, tightening his grip on her waist. They fell into the large bed, fully clothed, limbstangled in a heated mess as inebriated moans of pleasure were heard emerging from the room.

--

The next morning, the shrill ring of the alarm clock broke her peaceful and heavy sleep. She impatiently patted the scattered objects on the nightstand, looking for the malevolent intruder. Satisfied with her triumphant task, she reached again for the velvet comforter when her tired back collided with a strong chest. She shrieked in surprise and her wide blue eyes gradually concentrated on the sleeping body of a handsome man. She nervously placed a hand on her forehead and rapidly recalled the events of the previous night. A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the realization they were fully clothed and she pondered her next move. It was four thirty in the morning and she had a plane to catch. Throwing responsibility and caution to the wind, she embraced her inner cowardliness and slowly tiptoed around the room for a change of attire and her already packed luggage. She stepped out of the temporary chamber, leaving the slumbering man in her bed with the inevitable consequences of her actions in the depths of New York City. After a quick explanation of the situation to an amused concierge, the young woman hailed a cab for an uncoordinated and frightful exit to her home state of California.

--

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so wonderful to hear from readers. Keep them coming please!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thank you Loki for the fabulous editing!  
_

--

The early day dawned under a cloudless sky. She cast an appreciative glance at the bright orange glow appearing upon the horizon, gradually painting the obscurity of the morning with enticing colors. She turned her attention back to the array of magazines in the worn out pocket before her. Her seat was comfortable on the nearly empty domestic flight, but again she shifted uneasily in her seat, her conscience heavy with guilt she felt she deserved. She did not know what had possessed her to act in such a rash manner, but she could not risk baring the truth of her feelings to him. She knew with certainty that the events of last night were easily blamed on the alcohol they had consumed. But this morning, there was no obliging curtain where she could hide. Had she locked her sorrowful eyes to the deep blue of his, she would have revealed a most difficult reality to him.

The plane landed smoothly and she rushed to the terminal exit, desiring and needing a warm shower to wash away the actuality of what she had done. A familiar brunette greeted her with soft emerald eyes and she embraced her friend in a fierce hug.

"Lita! You didn't have to pick me up."

"It looks like you're in need of a friend. What happened to you? How was New York?"

"It was eventful," she sheepishly replied under the concerned probing eyes of her friend.

The tall athletic woman towering over her petite frame suddenly shot her a menacing glare, "What did you do last night?" she insisted once more, a sly edge to her tone.

Her shoulders dropped in a gesture of defeat and fatigue as she briefly stroked the dark circles under her eyes. "Not here," she murmured, glancing at her public surroundings.

"You're right. Let's get you home first," she admitted after two overly inquisitive older women suspiciously hovered close by, obviously eavesdropping on their private conversation. "But then the questioning starts."

She allowed herself a smile at her friend's relentless pursuit and merely nodded in acknowledgment.

The drive to her apartment was spent in silence, as she absentmindedly traced a manicured finger on the windowpane, directing a blank stare at the recognizable buildings and vegetation. She allowed herself the luxury of closing her eyes for the short time it took to cover the distance to their destination. Exhausted from the trip, her friend would cast an occasional concerned glance her way, her worried expression becoming more pronounced with every passing moment. A slight nudge woke her from her colorless nap, yawning when the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Home, sweet home," she declared.

"Let's go inside. You need to rest before our two o'clock appointment with the managing partner."

"Yes, Mr. Jones is waiting for results, impatient as always," she said, smiling at the exigent and well-known temperament of their superior.

"That's why he's the best!" Lita added, a noticeable blush creeping over her cheeks.

Cocking her head to one side, the blonde winked and candidly teased her, "I was wondering why you dressed up today. And I thought it was because of me." She pretended to inspect her mortified friend's bold high-waist knit skirt that was riding dangerously high for simple business attire.

"Enough about me," her colleague chided her before a glint of mischief materialized in her bottle green orbs, "what did you exactly do in New York?"

"Darien kissed me," her voice was steady and clear as she pronounced the fateful words. At the audible sharp intake of breath, she raised her chin defiantly. "We had too much to drink. It didn't mean anything."

"When did it happen?"

"Last night," she started in a hesitant tone, "I woke up and he was in my bed."

"What? Did you two…"

Flushed, she hastily interrupted her friend before the obvious inquiry broke the awkward retelling, "No. We made out, but it never progressed much farther than that. Thank god."

"What's the next step?" She solicited, sounding a little skeptical.

"I suppose I should call him and talk about this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran away back to California and left him sleeping in the hotel room." She averted her cerulean eyes as she spoke the appalling truth.

"Serena! That's horrible. He's going to wake up and wonder what happened. And what if he called Raye?"

She shook her head with certainty. "He wouldn't. But you're right; I need to apologize. I couldn't handle the situation with his presence and I still don't know what to say."

With a warm grin, her friend rested a hand on her shoulder and wisely suggested, "Honesty always works."

--

In stark contrast to the bitter and cold wind embracing New York City, the sun was shining brightly, dissipating obstinate clouds in its wake, without apparent concern for the clichéd weather of November. It was on another fair afternoon that the energetic pair stepped outside of the apartment in direction to work. The main office was situated downtown, at the center of a scenic neighborhood known as Little Italy for its Italian eateries, unusually vivid colors and lively milieu. The established interior design firm occupied the top two floors of the soaring building. In the spacious conference room, a magnificent view of the San Diego bay easily turned out to be an enticing addendum to any contract and deals were effortlessly assisted as clients stared in awe at the mesmerizing blue sea and the sharp outline of the active city.

The elevator ride to the eighteenth floor was quiet as a young woman concentrated on the task in hand. With extreme consideration, she rehearsed the important points of the project and the findings she had witnessed first-hand during her trip. At the opposite end of the spectrum, her associate was fiercely turning a deeper shade of red as the illuminated buttons above the large doors moved closer to announcing their arrival. At last, the contemporary reception area of their office came into sight and they walked briskly to the usual meeting location.

An imposing man dressed in a tailored charcoal suit was standing by the insulated glass window, his back facing the occupants of the room. Despite his partially concealed face, his allure was unmistakable. Kenneth Jones was the founder and managing partner of the firm, an accomplished businessman recognized in the industry for his gifted mind and artistic finesse in his chosen profession. Acknowledging their presence, he sat down in the black leather chair and commanded them to follow his lead.

"Ms. Wendler, what did you learn during your trip?" he questioned her directly, bypassing customary greetings.

"I met the architect, Mr. Horton, at the construction site and after a thorough discussion, I am pleased to report that this project will be completed in two months, in time for its planned grand opening. The industry itself is curious and outraged as to why we were given the project when it was clearly a hot bid among competitors, but I am certain that the answer will be revealed on completion."

His rigid mouth quirked upwards at her excessive confidence, but with an imperceptible curt tilt of the head, she knew she had gained his approval. "Very well," he clearly stated at the end of her prepared speech. "Have you arranged any sketches?"

"Here they are," Lita jumped in as she approached him with the thick binder.

He glanced at her for a brief moment, appreciating her curvy figure, before clearing his throat. "The holidays are two weeks from now. We will meet again the Monday after to discuss your progress. I expect the best from both of you."

As promptly as the meeting started, it ended with his abrupt departure. The two young women sank into the heavy chairs for a brief minute, their rigid composures forgotten. Suddenly, a burst of laughter erupted within the room and the dark haired one curiously looked at a somewhat hysterical blonde.

"What's so funny?"

"I just wonder when he will finally ask you out," she mused out loud, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Serena!" she reprimanded in a hushed voice.

"He likes you, I know," she told her, self-assured of her words.

"It doesn't matter. We have work to do."

And on this rational note and a grimace, they closed the heavy oak door of the conference room and marched to their shared office at the end of the illumined hallway. For the next couple of hours, they fell back into their brilliant working relationship and produced completed sketches and a second rough draft of the project. They only separated after a quick dinner at a local restaurant down the street with assurance of additional and substantial work the next morning.

--

A pink terrycloth bathrobe with satin ribbon hung loosely on her petite body as she furiously paced across the large bedroom of her apartment. She stopped again in front of the window with the iridescent moon in full view and mumbled a few explicit words before the vicious cycle started again and her feet moved forward once more. The dim light from her antique desk lamp casting an aura over the culpable object and she finally grabbed it, flipping it open in one harsh and fuming movement. With a peek at the clock on her mahogany nightstand, she realized the tardiness of the hour but she refused to wait any longer. After a maddening dial, she thrust the cell phone to her ear and waited impatiently. She was surprised by the lack of response as a recognizable and masculine voice informed the caller of the voicemail capability. She exhaled a loud sigh, and taking a deep breath, she mentioned the following in a breezy and casual tone, "Hello Darien, this is Serena. I wanted to apologize for this morning. I don't know what came over me and why I left without waking you. About last night, we both know that it was the alcohol so let's forget about it, no worries on this end. I will talk to you soon. Hope you're doing well and goodnight."

Afterwards, the mobile fell onto the plush carpet and she sat down on the oversized wicker chair at the right side of her bed. Spontainiously, she buried her face in her trembling hands, unsure why she was suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

--

Pouring herself another coffee into a paper cup, she gulped down the warm liquid in one sitting in an attempt to recapture a semblance of energy on this particular morning. Restless had been an understatement the night before, as she had placed soft indentations on the mattress with her forceful tossing. Sleep had indeed eluded her and this day was proving itself to be challenging in all aspects. Scrutinizing the ticking clock in the break room, she grabbed her leather-pleated satchel from the stylish glass table and headed out to lunch.

An elegant woman with long raven tresses was already waiting at the bistro located in the Marina district. The stunning form-fitting jacket and high knee skirt enhanced her natural beauty and complimented her position as a public relations agent for the famed acting agency based in California. Her expensive oversized sunglasses failed to hide her impatience, as a scowl was plainly visible at the corners of her glossy red lips. At her sight, her anxious friend increased her pace and excused herself as she sat down on the plastic chair across from her.

"When will you learn?" she chided her at once.

"I'm sorry Raye! Can't I blame it on jet lag?"

"Not likely," she laughed warmly at her companion's feeble attempt at evasion. "But I've missed you, so you're forgiven again for being late."

"It's good to be home," she stated truthfully with clear knowledge that the desirable escape had been scheduled at the perfect time.

"And how was New York?"

She had awaited the dreaded and predictable question and subsequently memorized her role to perfection. Plastering a smile on her lovely face, she illicitly lied to her best friend, "It was really wonderful. The weather I could have done without, but I enjoyed my visit."

"Was Darien a good guide? I hope he treated you well."

She smirked inwardly at the irony of her words, but kept up an effortless mask and maintained her calm exterior. "Definitely. It was fun to hang out with him again," she stated in a tranquil fashion before a surge of undeniable curiosity nudged at the back of her mind, "did you hear from him?"

A shake of the head offered her tremendous relief as his younger sister confirmed the gesture. "No, but it's normal, coming from my dear brother; he's always busy with work."

Decisively switching topics of conversation, she cheerfully contemplated out loud, "Will Chad be joining us for Thanksgiving this year?"

"Yes, it'll be his first time with the Hall family. Can you imagine?"

"I'm afraid to."

They shared a knowing smile as their meals arrived and while she eagerly tasted her salad dish, she wistfully thought of the upcoming holiday. Her parents were immigrants from Europe and had never developed a taste for the American tradition. It was her sophomore year of high school that Raye had insisted on inviting her to her home and ever since, she had participated in the grand family meal every year.

She thought of the dark haired man at that instant, but shook her head with much relief. Ever since his move to the East coast, he had consistently declined an invitation to the annual dinner, much to the chagrin of his overprotective mother. This year however, unlike others, she was particularly delighted for his inflexible refusal to come home. Turning her attention once more to the forgotten conversation, she finally took notice of Raye's animated chatter concerning the celebration, which was scheduled in just on two weeks.

"My mom told me that we're in charge of desserts," she announced, elated.

"That's a challenge I'm afraid to attempt. We're going to need some practice first," she stated while correctly assessing their baking skills. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" she continued, suddenly terrified at the task at hand.

Her friend nodded with confidence. "It'll be okay and Darien can give us a hand."

"Darien? What are you talking about?" she asked as additional fear twisted alarming knots in her stomach.

"I didn't tell you? He's coming for Thanksgiving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 6  
**

_AN: Unedited chapter. It's been difficult to continue this story. Unfortunately, real life takes over and I am embarking in a new chapter of my life. I cannot promise an ending to this story, but I will try my best. My apologies.  
_

--

Ten days had gone by without a single phone call from a certain New Yorker. Not that she was counting, she mentally noted, half-way satisfied with the unconvincing white lie. Staring at the phone on evenings while she was home was not a habit she wanted to continue, but she could not tear her anxious cerulean eyes from the silver mobile. She understood that he needed time to process her careless actions but ten days was a long time, she speculated while a blush stained her pale cheeks. Thanksgiving was now mere days away and she knew that she would inevitably face the handsome man. She heaved a sigh, visibly vulnerable from the past two weeks and its accompanying roller coaster of emotions.

His visit had been repeatedly confirmed and there was no likely escapade. Why did he choose this year to join them for the holidays, she whimpered childishly. And out of the blue, the lament took another route toward anger and she furiously pondered what reasons were bringing him to California for the first time in six years. Surely, it could not be for her. She shook her head at the foolish and ephemeral idea and decided that a walk across Balboa Park would clear the relentless thoughts from her tired mind.

The afternoon sunlight was gently caressing her flaxen locks and she smiled, basking in its characteristic warmth. She sat by the main stone fountain of the park, tilting her head to one side and admiring the families and couples passing by. The serene trickling sound of the cold water was disturbed without warning and two small children came into sight, splashing each other soundly before their clothes were instantly soaked. She softly chucked at their playful game and observed a concerned father scoop the two girls in his strong arms. To be young again without a worry in the world, she thought to herself. The pensive look never left her graceful features as she walked back to her home, ready to face her lonely reality to an extent.

--

Wednesday quietly sneaked in, unperceived by many but one particular fair-headed woman who was nervously licking her rosy lips at the sight of her desk calendar. A bright red mark encircled the fated date, publicizing the beginning of the holiday season. She held her head high and declared to an empty audience that there would be no fear from this day forward. Grabbing her packed satchel tote by the entrance door, she managed a thin smile at her folly and marched out with courage, not unlike a young soldier lastly resolute of his immovable destiny.

The drive to the Halls was a short one and one she was certainly accustomed to make. As tradition dictated, she brought necessities and clothes to spend the night and assist in the Tuscan style kitchen with Thanksgiving preparations the day before. She welcomed the love of the curiously close-knit family with open arms and it was a ritual she refused to break. And so every year, she made the familiar drive and parked her silver car in the cemented driveway of the two-story beach house at the corner of the isolated street.

"Serena, how are you darling?" a slender chic woman in her mid-fifties affectionately asked her as she stepped inside the silent foyer.

"I'm great Mrs. Hall. How have you been?"

"I've told you to call me Karen already," she reproached the blushing blonde. "But I'm glad you're here, my little helpers are now complete."

They walked to the sunny kitchen and she instantly recognized her best friend courageously mixing ingredients for pie dough on her own and a timid petite woman washing fresh berries in the stainless sink.

"Amy! You arrived early," Serena exclaimed as she embraced the surprised figure in a bear hug.

"Hi Serena! I managed to catch an early flight in Boston," she responded, her indigo eyes smiling at the friendly greeting.

"What about me?" the raven haired one called out, feigning hurt at the blatant ignorance.

"I haven't seen your cousin in two years since she missed the last Thanksgiving," she stubbornly defended herself before the melodious sound of gaiety filled the spacious room.

"Well, come help me with this pumpkin pie at least. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm afraid for our guests," she thoughtfully pondered. "How many is your mom expecting?"

"About 20," she replied at once.

"Large crowd. Let's make sure we don't poison them with our baking skills then," she joked as she critically eyed the list of pies to be made.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." They promptly turned to the sound of the deep and smoky masculine voice and his sister ran in his arms as she conveyed her eagerness at his awaited presence. Amy patted the young man on his toned back as a sign of greeting and returned to her baking without a second thought. She stood still, her lean fingers fidgeting with the recipe book and her bright eyes defiantly averting the sight of him.

"And how are you Serena?" he whispered as his breath rasped into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Draping a casual arm over her tense shoulders, he kissed her lightly on her temple and wickedly declared, "we had a blast in New York, didn't we?"

An arched thin brow at his informal banter, she quickly decided to play the game. "Sure, why not," she replied carelessly, forgetting for a moment what had actually progressed in the city.

"That wasn't very convincing," he taunted, pretending to be appalled at her words. "Maybe you'll have to come back and I'll show you a good time."

A pink hue tinted her cheeks at his innuendo and she turned toward Amy, disregarding his company at once. "Did you preheat the oven?"

"Oh no, I forgot! Turn it to 350 degrees please."

The conversation veered back to holiday desserts as Mrs. Hall entered the kitchen and grieved over the lack of definite progress. The four of them dutifully rolled up their sleeves and baked in a mad dash for the rest of the exciting afternoon. Furtive glances were exchanged yet two confused souls inevitably knew that this was not the proper time to confront their intricate web of emotions.

--

In the evening, pensively lying on Raye's canopy bed and removing forbidden thoughts from her vivacious mind, she felt the soft mattress shift slightly as her friend climbed in. Amy discarded her previous position on the old futon tucked in the corner of the room and joined her at the same time.

"Don't pretend you're already asleep Serena," she chastised as she gently elbowed the blonde in her ribs.

"I was just thinking that it's fun to be back in your old room."

"I know, I can't believe my mom is still cleaning it," she stated, eyeing the spotless cherry furniture and recently vacuumed carpeted floor.

"Maybe she's hoping you'll come back."

She scoffed at the ludicrous statement, "She's actually waiting to convert this room to a nursery for her grandchildren."

They laughed at her decisively true reply before turning their full attention to their shy companion.

"So Amy, are you still dating this cute doctor?"

Two bold and curious women leaned in closer as a shade of red coated their victim's fine features. She cleared her throat in a futile attempt to disregard her embarrassment. "Yes, it's been four years now," she finally admitted.

"When's the wedding?" an eager cousin probed, clapping her hands at the blissful prospect.

"In another two years. I want to finish medical school first and then we'll move somewhere together for our residencies. Greg will be starting his fellowship in cardiology then."

At the heartfelt news, the petite woman was fiercely embraced by her enthusiastic audience and the night continued filled with incontestable gossip and light banter. Reverting back to their high school selves, the three longtime friends chatted into the late hours of the night until the sandman gradually came to bid them goodnight with one notable exception. The preoccupied woman lied down near her restful friend for an extended time, her heart beating at an unusual pace at the thought of a particular man.

--

The next morning, the household woke up to the pleasant sound of chirping birds perched on the thick branches of the various oak trees surrounding the secluded residence. On this particular day, the pale sky was colored with a vibrant palette of blue and white, announcing another gorgeous day on the coast. The troubles of yesterday forgotten at Mother Nature's tune, she eagerly opened the blinds of the bedroom, the sunlight flooding the room while the previous sleepers groggily retreated back under the darkness of their cover sheets. With a playful laugh, she tuned in the radio station and the lyrics of a country song filled the air with its upbeat tempo. Opening the door with a soft bang, she strolled out to provide her assistance to the active lady of the house downstairs.

While dutifully working on a floral arrangement of autumn hues, she failed to notice a strong arm snake on her small waist and push her backwards against a positively masculine chest.

"Good morning Serena," he greeted her huskily.

"Darien!" she exclaimed, unable to think properly at the close proximity. Placing a much needed distance between the two, she stepped outside the comfortable circle of his muscular arms and rebelliously stared at him. "What do you want?"

Before he could provide her a satisfactory answer, he was interrupted by his furious sister who pointed an irate finger at the young woman.

"Country music? That's not how I was planning on waking up!"

"But it's nine in the morning," she patiently replied, dismissing the accusing gesture at once, "you told me you were picking up Chad from the airport at ten today."

"Right. Okay then, that's all right but you're coming with me."

"Why?" she suspiciously ventured out.

"Aunt Maggie is also coming in from an earlier flight," she nonchalantly dropped out, flipping her dark tresses with a wave of the hand.

"You should fight your own battles."

"That's what friends are for. She loves you and she'll monopolize the conversation on you rather than sprouting embarrassing hints of marriage to my boyfriend."

"All right," she sighed, remembering the old relative and her troublesome questioning habits.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

They turned around, surprised that his presence had been casually forgotten during the length of their conversation. She winced slightly, but suddenly felt relieved at the opportune timing of her best friend.

"Your mom told me that someone is needed on gardening duties," she told him with a grin while pushing Raye toward the entrance door, "let's get going, we don't want to be late!"

--

The grand and anticipated Thanksgiving dinner was served on the massive beech table in the lit dining room. The delicate centerpiece of pumpkins and sunflowers was removed earlier to leave room for the many bowls and platters of delicious food prepared earlier today by Mrs. Hall and her sisters. The festive guests had arrived in the early afternoon and were now drinking wine and cocktails in the adjoining living room. With a clear commanding voice, the hostess directed the party to the dining area and a chorus of excitement was renewed at the beautiful setting.

At the head of the table, the stern Mr. Hall sat imposingly on his leather dining chair. While conversing with his first cousin, he inspected the table with an approving eye and offered a loving smile to his wife across the burning pillar candles stylishly positioned between the porcelain serving plates in a classic pattern.

A formal seating arrangement had been prepared in advance, carefully placing family and friends in a designed fashion to ease the flow of conversation and avoid a clash of personalities. Sandwiched between her dear friend and the chatter inclined aunt, she lent an inattentive ear to another woven tale from the elderly woman. She was smiling amiably at the exhausting storyteller when she consciously felt the smothering gaze directly at her. With a sharp intake of breath, she quietly excused herself from the table, mumbling an urging phone call to her parents to a doubtful Raye.

--

In the comfort of the outdoors, she inhaled the overpowering smell of the sea and shuddered when a strong breeze lifted her print full skirt. She silently lamented at her second escape and wondered why she could not properly face him. Shaking her head at her exasperating weakness, she resolved that she would confront him the next time. As luck would have it, the French doors to the small garden opened briskly and a recognizable figure marched toward the small patch of grass behind her.

"Stop running away, I want to talk to you," he reproached her, vocalizing her musings.

Her hands planted on her hips, she swirled toward him in one swift move and interjected harshly, "Shall I remind you that you never called? And it was one drunken night, why are you worried about it?"

Arrogantly crossing his arms, he challenged her, "Is this what you really think?"

She thought of his sister, of the obstacles she conveniently threw on the difficult road separating them, and steadily replied, "Yes, it has to be. Don't you see?"

"What is scaring you Serena?"

She thought of his question and while assessing the situation, she suddenly realized that even after all these years, she could not openly admit her feelings for him. She chuckled inwardly at her cruel reality but blindly closed the doors to her heart at her most significant moment.

"Nothing. Darien, let's forget it happened." She locked her sparkling eyes onto the blue of his own, imploring him to understand.

With a frustrated groan, he was prepared to lash out at her outrageous words, but her frightened stare brought his actions to a halt and he sighed dejectedly. "I'll tell you what, we'll talk about this later. This conversation is not over."

"Say what you want." But she did not finish her comeback as a curious raven haired woman walked in and strangely glared at the couple before her.

"What are you two doing here?" she clearly demanded, frowning at the unusual sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 7  
**

_AN: Unedited chapter. Happy New Year! Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you.  
_

--

In the private courtyard of the coastal house, three individuals fell into an uncomfortable silence for the first time since they had known each other. The blonde nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another, pondering if a third getaway was possible. The man on her right openly stared at his sister while an unrepentant smirk revealed his pearly white teeth, displaying no apparent trace of guilt for the curious situation. Lastly, the third presence and uncharacteristically defiant woman allowed her trained gaze to shift from one end to the other, seemingly incapable of deciding which party to confront first.

"Who is going to speak up?" she finally blurted out, leaving the confusing decision to the contrasting pair.

"What do you want to know Raye? It's rude to intrude in a conversation," he smoothly reprimanded his younger sibling.

"I want to know why you both left the dining table and are secretly meeting outside."

"There's no secret. I was about to ask Serena if she would become my girlfriend."

"What?" she plainly asked while she oddly noticed the petite figure sporting a deeper shade of red on her flushed cheeks, her soft blue eyes impossibly wide at the surprise mention.

"You heard me."

"When did this happen? You two conveniently left me in the dark. I am so upset right now," she rambled on, her anger gradually increasing at the arrogance of her brother and the conspicuous silence of her friend.

The fair haired woman slowly examined the unavoidable spectacle before her brilliant orbs, unable to comprehend the sudden turn of events and her involvement in this non-fictional tale. She remained quiet, hearing the words spoken from his conceited mouth while the other proudly spoke with obvious hurt shining in the depth of her amethyst eyes. Tightly clenching her fists, she stepped forward, accepting her reality and the role of the unspoken stranger forgotten at once.

"Raye, I am not dating Darien," she firmly told her.

"Serena, this is between you and me only," he stated, conveniently ignoring the heated glare from the other bold woman.

"No Darien. Listen to me, we are not dating. End of discussion and this is becoming ridiculous," she declared, gesturing wildly to emphasize the mockery of the situation. Despite his towering height, he took a wise step backwards at the sudden release of fury.

"No matter what just happened Raye, this is none of your business," he said, directing his frustration to his chosen and undeserving victim.

With disbelief etched on her beautiful features, the young woman harshly turned her back toward the uncertain couple. She directly walked toward the house, the soft click of her low burgundy heels against the marble floor gradually blending to a distant sound in the still background.

"Darien, you shouldn't treat Raye like that. She was only concerned," she warned him, breaking the tense silence.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's my best friend."

"And what am I to you?" he passionately acknowledged, taking her by surprise.

"We're friends Darien," she lamely replied, unable to hold his intense gaze.

"You're wrong, but I will not fight you tonight. I mean what I said: I will not give up easily. I know that there's something formidable between us," he said with certainty as he gallantly offered his arm to her. They followed the cemented trail back to the dining party, concealing their obvious feelings for the evening due to his personal frustration at her blatant rejection and her aggravated confusion at his restless pursuit of her.

The rest of dinner and the subsequent dessert serving were only remembered in a blurry rendition of the actual evening. She excused herself shortly before ten, claiming a pressing deadline on the first work day of the week. Mrs. Hall embraced her with a concerned eye and sent her home with a packed container of leftovers. Her two children grudgingly said their goodbyes, their private encounter still fresh in their minds for different reasons. Last of all, she enveloped their dear cousin in a hug with promises to visit her on the East coast sometimes within the next year.

Shortly after arriving to her empty apartment, she collapsed on the navy blue comforter of her bed, unwilling to think of the implications of the particularly eventful holiday trip. She buried her golden head into a fluffy pillow and wistfully thought to herself that tomorrow would bring another day and hopefully a resolution to her desperate troubles.

--

A ceramic mug of strong mocha coffee in her right hand, she smiled at her reflection while sipping the energizing liquid and flipping through the business section of the newspaper. Glancing at the antique grandfather clock in her living room, she noticed the lateness of the actual hour. She grabbed her brown leather briefcase and headed out to work on a clear Sunday morning. The deadline fabrication she remorselessly used as an excuse yesterday was merely half a lie as she was meeting the partner in charge for a full report at one o'clock the following day.

She was not flabbergasted to find a lone light shining through the deserted floor. Opening the door to their shared office, she offered a smile to her associate who was feverishly editing sketches on the drawing board.

"Good morning Lita. What time did you get here?"

"Too early," she grumbled quietly.

"But you didn't want to disappoint a certain Mr. Jones, I bet."

She grinned at the usual teasing. "Perhaps," she stated ambiguously. "But how was your Thanksgiving? You spent it again with the Halls?"

"Yes, there was some drama that I did not expect during the holidays."

"Drama?" she skeptically asked, her curiosity peaked. "What happened? Did it involve a tall and handsome man by any chance?"

Burying her blonde head in her hands, she mumbled with a clearly frustrated tone, "When did our love lives get so complicated?"

"What love life? I only wish that Ken would finally look at me with shining love in his beautiful brown eyes."

"When did you start calling him Ken?"

At her embarrassing slip, she countered, "Tell me about your Thanksgiving."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Tell me about Mr. Jones."

"I think he's ready to ask me out on a date. There have been those subtle hints while you were on the East coast. And I think I'm on the verge of saying yes if he asks. Would this be bad?"

Serena fervently shook her head and answered with enthusiasm, "I think it'd be wonderful Lita! Honestly, don't worry about what the others might say. Just be happy."

--

The afternoon rolled in calmly as she edited the last paragraph of the final report. Alone since the first time this morning, she stretched her arms longingly and examined her chaotic surroundings. The contemporary glass furniture of the office created an illusion of space while various sketches of projects on white walls added a splash of color to the otherwise bland room. The two large desks were flunked against the other on the left, each conveniently reflecting its owner. While Lita's table was the epitome of order with neat piles and small steel shelves to support the array of documents, hers was certainly a different story. Files were messily covering any open area and writing instruments were scattered under a mountain of rough drafts and graphic paper. She wisely retreated to the drawing table, unwilling to clean her mess at the moment while she studied the printed file prepared for her superior. The heavy door of her office flunk open at this precious instant and she looked up, surprised at the flustered visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

She critically scrutinized the small area for the second time today and vowed to clean up her irrefutable mess. "Let's go in the conference room," she said, slightly blushing at the disorder and directing her guest to the intended location.

"You could have called, you didn't need to come here," she started softly.

"I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me. I apologize for last night. I was just upset that you would hide something from me."

"Raye," she interrupted her before she could go on.

"Let me finish. I want you to know that I don't have a problem with you dating my brother. Granted I did at first because I never expected it, but I witnessed the chemistry between you two and I'm actually shocked that it was the first time I noticed it."

"Raye, Darien and I are not dating."

"What are you talking about? Serena, you like him, I know it," she smartly replied as she observed the faint blush and revealing aqua eyes.

"I can't lie to you. I like Darien, I have for a long time, but it would never work. We're so different Raye," she deducted logically.

"Don't deny your feelings," she reassured and ordered her at once with a firm voice.

"How can you be sure? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Her friend scooted closer to her and patted her small back. "I'm serious Serena, you have my blessing," she coaxed her with a knowing wink.

The young woman laughed at the light-hearted tone and gave her a reconciliation hug with promises to unravel any secret between them. With all the sincerity she felt in her heart, she told her, "I won't promise anything, but thank you."

Their genuine conversation continued for some time afterward as they relished on their close bond, the heavy worries of last night's tragedy lifted from their preoccupied minds. She waved goodbye to her friend an hour later, wishing her a safe drive back. Turning back to the conference room, she allowed her crystalline blue orbs to rest on the sparkling outline of the city while her thoughts turned toward a familiar image as it had done so countless of times these past weeks.

--

Late into the day, she turned off the floor lights and impatiently pressed the button to the elevators. Another long day of work was awaiting her and a restful night of sleep was the remedy to her exhaustion. The distant ring from her office interrupted her exit and she longingly wished that her assistant was no longer on maternity leave as she hurriedly trotted back to her cluttered desk in an effort to localize the offending and noisy object. After a few seconds of fruitless search, she brandished the white cordless phone from a thick pile of disorganized files.

"Good afternoon Serena, this is Andrew Horton. I'm glad I caught you. You weren't answering your home or cell phone."

She muttered a frank apology before he interjected, "Don't worry about it. How are you?"

"I'm good. How is the project going?" she breathlessly solicited from him, realizing that the first due date of many was quietly approaching.

"The first phase was done a few days ago actually. We're ahead of schedule."

"That's impressive Andrew," she congratulated him, sincerity and admiration laced in her cheerful voice.

"As great news as these are, the construction schedule is not the reason behind my phone call."

Her blond eyebrows knitted themselves together in speculation at his deliberate statement and she carefully listened to the flood of words as he extensively described the secretive purpose of his communication. A trembling hand flew from her rigid side and clamped over her mouth, preventing the foreseeable astounded gasp from her glossy lips. She took a deep breath and sealed her faith with the decisive reply.

"The answer is a definite yes."

From his victorious chuckle, she realized that he was expecting a positive response. She laughed quietly, the execution of six simple words driving her over the edge in boiling ecstasy. Dizzily swirling in her black fabric chair, she terminated the conversation with promises to meet him as soon as her plane landed for her second business trip in the vibrant city of New York. The weeks to come would certainly be impatiently spent with this newfound understanding in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 8  
**

_AN: Believe it or not, it actually does not take much to write a few words and review my story ;) Aside from the occasional "update!", I'd like to hear what you - reader - actually thinks of this story. I am requesting this now in particular because this is most likely the last story I will write on SM. Thank you for your support and enjoy this longer chapter!  
_

--

Slipping on the fitted dark gray jacket, she fastened the last two round buttons and bravely confronted her reflection in the large mirror of her spacious bathroom. Her honey blond locks were pinned back in a tight professional bun, one rebellious strand curled around the side of her left cheek. She had kept her make-up to a bare minimum, opting for a light rosy blush and a cherry colored lipstick on her lush lips. Decisively eying the cuffed pant suit she had recently bought for such occasion, she nodded to herself and left her apartment for the critical meeting.

On her drive to Little Italy, she picked up Lita from her townhouse and the duo continued on their way, sudden nervousness increasing tenfold at the sight of the towering glass building.

"Are you ready?" the tall brunette whispered with a conscious grip on the metallic portfolio between her fingers.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Ten minutes to spare, it's perfect timing," she reassured her, as they climbed to the eighteenth floor.

With a confident swagger, she passed the threshold of the conference room while her associate cowered slightly behind her petite form. Instantly, she greeted the three men with a firm handshake and offered them a bright and convincing smile.

"Ms. Wendler, Ms. McKay, please take a seat and let's begin."

"For the overall picture, we have envisioned a contemporary and geometric focused office space with a dash of traditional reflected in the Renaissance furniture pieces used throughout the lobby. Although aesthetic, the interior will be perfectly functional and serve its purpose of modernized office floors that will retain classic elements in their configuration with a rich color scheme." She continued the presentation with detailed sketches and photos depicting the ideas behind their certain choice. Her associate then stood up and using the sophisticated projector in the room, informed them of the color swaps and the integration of the interior design with the architectural concept of Mr. Horton. At the end of their lengthy presentation, the hard-working and assured duo opened the floor for questions.

"I'm loving the idea," Mr. Sartin confided. The portly fifty years old man reeked wealth and authority from his leather seat and his words were surely powerful. The senior manager on his left quickly followed his superior's opinion and accepted the design plans with a curt shake of the head.

"How are you doing on the deadline?" Mr. Jones recalled as he directly singled out the blonde.

"We will be taking another trip to New York next Tuesday to assess the purchases to be made and the final planning."

"Are you intending to use New York based designers then?"

"Our suppliers from California have provided a heavily discounted contract already, but since the lobby furniture needs to stand out and are unique pieces, I have contacted a few designers that I will personally check out while in the city."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear," he told her with a nod of approval.

"Thank you sir," she replied, beaming.

"Ms. Wendler, will you be needing Ms. McKay to accompany you on this trip?"

With a mischievous twinkle in her light blue orbs, she responded, "I believe I can spare her."

"Good then. There is another project that I would like Ms. McKay to examine with me."

The young woman barely hid the rosy blush creeping up her cheeks at his words and she busied herself with the paperwork on the glass table. "It will be a pleasure, Mr. Jones," she finally replied as she mustered the efforts to keep her voice steady.

"This meeting is then adjourned."

At the conclusion of her conference, she realized the difficult predicament she was in. She had promised Andrew that she would convene with him to discuss their affairs, but with her tight schedule, she knew that it would not be an achievable quest. Sighing, she dialed his number from the white desk phone and expressed her regrets. With his good natured attitude, he assured her that he understood and they reported their scheduled appointment to a more convenient time at the beginning of the next month. Their mysterious communication was certainly intended to be exposed to a chosen audience in the near future.

--

A few days later, she had slipped under the warm covers of her hotel bed at nine in the evening, needing her beauty rest to face tomorrow's series of meetings with her head high and no outward signs of perpetual fatigue. Nevertheless, her stubborn mind was not cooperating this evening and she tossed for the fifth time in a row, attempting to find a better position on the soft mattress. Warily, she opened her indigo eyes and realized the dreaded time on the electronic alarm clock. Silently cussing to herself, she finally admitted the reason behind her wakefulness.

The answer was irritatingly simple. It was his fault, she plainly concluded with a loud groan. Coming back to the city unalterably brought the rush of memories before her discontented orbs and she knew that he had secretly invaded her thoughts since the time she landed in New York. It was too predictable. She was now lying awake thanks to a harassing question that she could not possibly answer on her own. Only one frustrating man held the key to her slumber and without a second thought, she quickly got dressed and hailed a cab downstairs. It was perhaps ludicrous to barge into his house at this hour of the night but her rational sense flew out the window along with her ability to fall asleep.

It was for this precise reason that she found herself pounding on the steel entrance door of his residence at eleven at night. A disheveled and shirtless man harshly opened the door, rubbing his tired eyes in surprise at the sight she made. Not desiring her pent-up frustration to waste away, she firmly stepped in the spacious apartment. Without giving herself the time to admire the elegant and modern interior of his luxurious home, she jabbed a finger in his toned stomach and challengingly inquired after the crucial question.

"Why do you want to date me?"

"Good evening to you to Serena. What are you doing here?" he first solicited, his mind slowly becoming responsive to her presence.

"Answer me. Why do you want to date me?" she commanded, her voice slightly shaking at the absurdity of her visit.

"Let's sit down in the living room," he gently coaxed her.

"No, I don't want to," she obstinately replied. "Please Darien, I need answers."

"Why do people date? Because they have a mutual attraction. I like you Serena."

"You didn't want a relationship, you said so yourself."

"You're wrong; I said I was waiting for the right one to be in a relationship."

"But this is so sudden. How can you say that? We've only spent a few times together. It doesn't make sense," she rambled on as her hands left her sides to her temples in an attempt to calm her tiring nerves.

"You forget that we've known each other for eleven years."

"But we've changed Darien. I'm not the same fourteen years old girl you used to know. Six years apart and we're practically strangers." She knew that she was rapidly losing this argument but her stubbornness was driving her to win the upper hand in their heated conversation.

"Are we really strangers?" he taunted her.

"It's been six years," she easily repeated as she turned away from him.

He approached her quietly and placed two firm hands on her trembling shoulders. His forehead resting against her, he earnestly whispered, "I liked the girl as a friend but I'm falling in love with the woman before me." Before she could move, he bent down and tenderly brushed his lips against her. He deepened the kiss as he circled her small waist in a steel grip and the couple was lost in their passionate embrace for a timeless moment.

Nevertheless, before long, she placed a timid hand on his chest and broke their ardent connection. "It's getting late, I should leave," she told him, avoiding his intense gaze at once.

"Serena, will you go on a date with me?"

He had asked her again and as she tentatively raised her blue orbs to his, she lost herself in their adoring depth and discovered a vulnerability she did not dare imagine. Suddenly, her reply was inevitable and she nodded fervently as he enveloped her in a joyous hug before planting a loving kiss on her waiting lips.

--

The soft morning light caressed the slumbering forms in the massive bed of a New York apartment, gently waking them in its lure. He opened his cobalt orbs first, grinning widely at the beautiful woman on his right. Softly touching her tanned shoulder, he watched her stir in her sleep and joined him in the expected state of wakefulness as she blinked a few times, hesitant at her foreign surroundings. Capturing her pink lips in a light kiss, he huskily whispered a good morning to her. She shyly blushed at the tender gesture and recalled the wonderful events of the previous evening. Unwilling to part late into the night, they had stayed up as she snuggled deep into his strong embrace, kissing and talking until their exhausted but blissful minds entered the magical realm of dreams.

"This is such a nice way to wake up," she acknowledged fondly, reluctant to leave the warm bed and its handsome owner.

"I couldn't agree more," he eagerly replied before he kissed her again.

"Last night was…"

"Simply amazing," he finished her sentence, offering her an adoring smile. Her heart exploded with an indescribable joy at the mere sight, joining his in the brilliant fireworks of first revelations.

"What time is it anyway?" she dazedly asked as she curiously watched the dark clouds storming in the horizon.

"It's nine in the morning."

"What? I need to leave," she exclaimed, panic rising in her voice. Just as quickly, the affectionate moment shattered temporarily and the reality of the day unfortunately set in. Jumping off the bed in the blink of an eye, she hastily made her way to the living room to grab her discarded winter coat and purse. Stunned by her fast and clumsy movements, he recovered and followed her wild dart across his home.

"Serena, what's wrong? It's Saturday."

"I know, but I have a ten o'clock with potential suppliers. I'm sorry," she explained as she tiptoed to meet his tall height and kiss him passionately to illustrate her sincere regrets at her obligatory departure. "But meet me tonight for a late dinner?"

"Nothing could keep me away," he warmly told her.

They slowly embraced as they said their goodbyes, their matching hearts soaring in happiness at their amazing connection. With eager promises to meet in the evening, they parted with a longing kiss and the morning started in a striking way.

--

The day passed by quickly, unburdened by the characteristic whirlpool of perplexing emotions. Triumphant, she raised her fists to the dark gray sky in a sign of victory and giggled at her juvenile gesture. For once, her heart and her mind rose to its pinnacle in sync, both finally peaceful from the constant fighting she had imposed on them. It was ridiculously easy once the battle stopped, she mused out loud with a warm smile gracing her lips. The last two weeks were an arousing rollercoaster, mixed with longing and aching sensations, but the conclusion to the ride was certainly sweet at his side.

Momentarily pushing her blissful thoughts away, she entered the small storefront in the luxurious Manhattan district and quietly nodded in approval at the displayed pieces of the furniture shop. The musical door chime announced her invited presence to the petite owner behind the glass counter and she met her potential client with a heartfelt grin.

"You must be Serena Wendler. Welcome to my humble abode. I am Molly Friedman. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

With a firm shake of the hand, she returned the greeting and described to the enthusiastic woman the concept behind her design and the furniture she desired for the spacious entrance of the office building.

"How long have you had your business?" she casually questioned as her appreciative gaze swept across the cluttered room.

"It was a combined effort from my husband and I. We started it right after we married, twenty years ago. He passed away a year ago but this is our legacy and a constant reminder of our love."

The wistful tone did not escape her prospective client who kindly replied in return, "it is a wonderful store."

"Yes, I must admit that I am very proud of it, but I accredit it to my husband Melvin who is responsible for its main success."

Suddenly dismissing the melancholy permeating the conversation, the elder woman asked her about the particular project. The next forty minutes were spent in intense discussion as Serena cautiously rejected and accepted the pieces presented to her. Mindful of the budget she envisioned and the exorbitant prices of the east coast, she firmly bargained for the chosen pieces and its shipping method. A final signature on a detailed contract concluded the fruitful visit and a tentative friendship was born.

--

She had changed in a pleated chocolate brown skirt and a white silk blouse for her anticipated dinner date. A pearl barrette had gathered her fair locks on one side while the rest of her hair was cascading graciously over her shoulders. He held his breath at the stunning vision she made and he waved at her slightly to announce his presence in the secluded corner of the romantic restaurant he had decisively picked for the evening. Her smile grew larger as her blue eyes lit up with recognition and she quickly sauntered to his location, kissing him briefly but fervently before sitting next to him in the large booth.

"I can get used to this kind of greeting," he said mischievously.

"You better, I intend to make a habit out of it," she replied seductively before sharing his laugh. "How was your day?"

"Lonely without you."

"Charming," she told him, cocking her eyebrow in teasing disbelief. "I had a very productive day myself and I'm happy that this project is going so well."

"That's wonderful! I cannot wait to see the finished product."

They continued their conversation about work and other subjects over candlelight meals of exotic dishes and red wine. Their eyes never left each other and they glowed from a happiness that was well deserved. She could not believe how far they had come and her heart warmed at the completion she felt with him. She thought with laughter and joy that her wildest dreams were realized in his presence. He gazed at her intently, drinking in her beautiful countenance and the vivaciousness sparkling from her being. He knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man for her acceptance. They spent the next few days together, unwilling to think about her departure. Love was definitely in the crisp New York air and it embraced the beautiful couple in a whirlpool of emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Too Late**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 9  
**

_AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. It means the world to me. I am leaving the SM fanfiction realm because it's time to retire after spending so many years here. I've enjoyed every minute of it, but it's time to move on. It's been a pleasure to write this story and truly a miracle that it is completed. I had no expectations to finish this story last month, but I am glad to present the final chapter today! Lastly, thank you for reading!  
_

--

Quickening her pace, she slowly exhaled the breath she was holding before she stepped inside the spacious office. Behind the elegant glass desk sat the imposing figure of Kenneth Jones. Yet for the first time, she noticed the hint of a ghost smile forming at the corners of his lips and she wondered if her dear friend was the reason behind the unusual gesture.

"Please take a sit Ms. Wendler."

She nodded instinctively before she fulfilled his request. Smoothing her navy blue skirt with ease, she curiously waited for her superior to begin.

"First, let's discuss your work with Project NY2. Although Ms. McKay and yourself were suppose to headline the project, circumstances arose and you were left with the bulk of the work. I decided that after the rewarding efforts you displayed on your part, you deserve the credit of the design on your own. Ms. McKay will be dutifully mentioned as your assistant in this case."

"Sir, I do believe that such lengths are necessary. Ms. McKay's help was commendable."

"Nevertheless, you showed leadership qualities and your title as head designer on this project is fairly assigned. Now onto my next point," he clearly emphasized as a second wave of protests was arising from his subordinate, "I am pleased to announce that you have been selected to become our new senior associate at the firm."

Shocked by the untimely declaration, she stared at him for a few minutes before regaining her composure. With a heartfelt tone, she responded, "thank you for this generous promotion. But I am afraid that I can only refuse it."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly Ms. Wendler?"

Unwilling to part bitterly with a man she recognized as her mentor for the past couple of years, she exclaimed with newfound determination and a hope for understanding the impossibility of her acceptance and her warm gratitude at the promotion. He nodded at her words before the tentative smile from earlier returned in full display. He shook her hand resolutely to seal his comprehension and his approval at her decision.

"This will be all Ms. Wendler. I only expected the best from you and I am glad that you did not disappoint," he respectfully concluded.

--

A month of daily conversations and emails exchanged did little to appease the enamored couple as their impatient craving for physical presence was growing exponentially as the hands of the clock moved forward in each passing day. Nevertheless, as the cliché went, absence did make the heart fonder and they gradually came to understand the delightful gift of their mutual love and the undeniable knowledge that they were meant to find each other again on a fateful night in New York City. It was with insurmountable relief that she walked past the terminal gate to find the adoring gaze of a handsome man waiting for her with open arms.

"I have missed you so," she cried out as he gently twirled her before a shower of kisses on her expressive features broke her loud exclamation into musical giggles.

"I have been waiting for this day to arrive since your last departure," he whispered before hungrily capturing her lips.

"How I love you Darien!" she fervently replied to his amorous display.

"This is a very exciting day for you," he told her, beaming with pride as he intertwined their fingers in a loving clasp.

"It means the world to me that you will be here to celebrate my success tonight."

"I would never miss it," he softly pronounced as he led her toward the parking lot. The remaining hours were unfortunately spent apart since there was much to accomplish as the nervous flutters in her stomach strongly indicated. He bid her a passionate goodbye after he gallantly left her at his apartment for her personal use while he kept himself busy at the office eagerly waiting for the evening to come.

--

The seductive light of the handcrafted glass wall sconces basked the entrance hall of the newest skyscraper in the New York financial district, openly revealing the grandeur of the exquisite room. Dark window panes shielded the dignified guests of the reception from the impatient flashbulbs of photographers who were attempting to capture a glimpse of the particularly awaited grand opening. A gorgeous petite blonde in a crimson asymmetrical dress slowly snaked in amidst prominent groups and hired waiters toward the contemporary empty ballroom conveniently situated at the very back of the lobby. With a gentle but firm push on the brass door handle, she successfully arrived at her destination and perused the interior with a satisfied nod. Eyeing her silver watch bracelet, she quickly asserted the time and a warm smile spread on her painted lips at the pleasure to be derived from the upcoming event. As if on cue, a deep and strong voice directed the invited crowd to pass through the oak doors for the dinner section of the agenda and accordingly, she moved to the designated table of honor near the decorated stage prepared especially for this stimulating evening.

"Do my eyes deceive me or Serena showed up in time?"

Teasingly scolding at the owner of the biting remark, she turned around and embraced the tuxedo clad figure. "Andrew, we are the guests of honor after all. It would have been inappropriate to arrive fashionably late and I've now realized that I've confided too many childhood stories to your dear wife."

An endearing chuckle escaped her giddy mouth at her own response and discovery before she smacked him playfully on the shoulder and happily greeted the gossip inclined culprit in a stunning tangerine halter dress.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mina curiously asked her when she noticed the unusual absence of the dark haired man.

The young woman flushed at the possessive term used by her nosy friend and she shook her head, smiling inwardly at the fact that the innocent reference to the handsome man in question still made her heart flutters in undaunted paradise despite the passing weeks. She cleared her throat when her interlocutor cocked a defined eyebrow and she rapidly answered, "he's picking up his sister from the airport first since Raye wasn't able to get an early flight."

"I'm excited to meet your best friend. What a joyous party this is!" she finished in a dreamy tone. Her loving husband affectionately smiled at her before he gallantly pulled her chair.

They soon welcomed an addition to their table in the unmistakable form of her close associate and her intimidating superior. Her arm tenderly rested in the crook of his and she smiled silently at the powerful sight they made with his imposing figure, her striking features, and their tall frames. Lita had confessed weeks ago that they had started dating and that she was over the moon at this recent but anticipated development.

"Ms. Wendler, are you prepared for tonight's announcement?"

"Yes sir," she promptly answered him and he unexpectedly offered her a friendly pat on the back. She silently gasped, astonished at the easy mannerism and concluded intelligently that her friend was the reason behind his awkward attempt at camaraderie. She offered a grin in return and deferred from teasing her in such formal setting.

--

Thirty minutes passed in pleasant conversation before Kenneth Jones stepped on stage in front of the steel podium to begin his duty as presenter for the evening. Andrew and Serena took their respective places behind him and stood proudly before their captive audience. The crystal chandelier lights dimmed accordingly and an understanding silence greeted the first speaker. His authoritative voice carried to the farthest corners of the spacious room as he described the extensive project and its successful results. He was joined during his presentation by the partner in charge of the architecture firm and the two imposing men continued their discussion in good nature with the assistance of the large blue screen on their right. During the lengthy exchange, she patiently listened to their informative commentary while her crystalline blue orbs swept furtively to the closed doors in the back for any sign of a certain brotherly pair. Finally, a couple discreetly approached their assigned table and a dark haired man smiled broadly to declare his awaited presence to her enthusiastic and loving gaze.

A prominent member from the tedious board of directors then took over and introduced the creative team and driving force behind the soaring tower and a quiet round of applauds threw the architect and designer into the limelight. With a discrete and good humored wink to his partner, Andrew slowly turned to the microphone and communicated the expected announcement in a proud and merry tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand opening of the NY2 Tower. It is with great pleasure that the committee has allowed me to share most wonderful news with you tonight. After spending ten years at the prestigious McGladrey Architects firm, I have decided to embark on my own venture with the blessing of my mentors. This evening, I present you New York's newest business partnership, Horton & Wendler LLP, as Ms. Serena Wendler has kindly decided to join me in the creation of a new firm combining our architectural and interior design talents."

Before the crowd erupted in cheers, she stepped forward and concluded wittily, "We can assure you that we will leave our mark on the New York City landscape. Thank you for your attention and future support."

It was only at the end of her lasting remarks that she allowed herself to turn toward the object of her desired attention to liberally gauge his indisputably surprised reaction. He cocked an eyebrow and pretended to be hurt by her secret until a brilliant grin enlightened his handsome facial features once more. She laughed slightly after recovering from the brief shock of his teasing response. The intense expression in his cobalt eyes had left her breathless at first glance while a feeling only described as pure bliss had filled the corners of her soul and warmed her affected heart with intense happiness. She rushed down the small steps into his awaiting arms and he gently planted an ardent kiss on her forehead.

"You never cease to surprise me Serena," he huskily whispered.

"A pleasant surprise I hope," she teasingly replied after shivering in delight from his public embrace.

"Most certainly. I cannot believe that you're moving to New York."

"I can," his teasing sister chimed in, interrupting the lovers' interlude. "Serena told me her secret weeks ago."

"When did you find out?" he asked surprised, yet his newfound joy at the declaration left him little time to be vexed at his own ignorance.

"Why, two months ago of course when Andrew first made the proposal," she mischievously taunted him.

"So before you agreed to become my girlfriend," he answered as he mentally outlined the correct timeline.

"Surely Mr. Hall, you didn't think that I would move to the East Coast just to be with you," she paused as his right brow rose charmingly, "but I do believe you are more than a pleasant bonus to this plan."

"And will you be in need of living arrangements Ms. Wendler?"

She flushed and gasped at his alluring suggestion but waited for further clarification, "what are you suggesting?"

"Move in with me," he told her seriously as he firmly grabbed her trembling hands, his adoring stare never leaving the blue of her own. "You may say this is too soon but I know in my heart that this is right. I love you Serena."

Basked in the tenderness of his feelings and the wild beating of her own heart, she nodded her acceptance silently before he claimed her tender lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Darien," she finally exclaimed softly as her arms encircled his neck for the second time.

The evening continued in a glamorous fashion, but the two lovers hardly paid attention to the bustle of the party as they exchanged embraces and violently expressed their admiration of the other countless of times on the crowded dance floor. Congratulations were offered and accepted by their overjoyed friends and family. The magical night finally concluded with promises of a rosy future impatiently awaiting them under the vibrant city lights of New York City.

--

The End


End file.
